Hell Verse
by Kidaowre
Summary: Based on the ending of the Hell Verse movie. Byakuya's thoughts and reasoning behind confronting Ichigo. Slight Ichiruki


Based on the end of the Hell verse movie.

….

Turmoil and guilt wracked Ichigo's soul. He had lost his sister and friends to hell.

Byakuya watched the young boy, and decided to encourage him.

In his own way of course.

Entering the tent, he found the substitute shinigami crying once again over his younger sister. The orange haired boy was shocked to see him and immediately looked away. Byakuya knew it was because of the guilt he felt, of having left Rukia behind in hell.

He questioned why Ichigo would not look him in the eyes. The boy grew emotional again speaking of how he had abandoned his friends and lost his sister.

He knew he needed to break Ichigo of his grief.

"And is that your fault?" He inquired. Inferring that Ichigo had not been the one to make the decision.

The boy was agitated at this statement and latched on to the front of Byakuya's robes "Byakuya. RUKIA, YOUR SISTER, MY FRIEND IS TRAPPED IN HELL! IN HELL DAMMIT! SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF SO THAT I COULD ESCAPE!"

Byakuya knew the heartache of loss, and he knew of Ichigo's feelings for his sister, even if the boy had never spoken them or shown them outwardly on purpose. But, now was not the time to let the boy slip into depression. He relied on his noble upbringing to form his next sentence.

"Rukia is a proud soul reaper. She is prepared for the consequences of her actions." Ichigo's hands loosened their grip "If she and your friends all chose to help you escape, then you should give thought to the meaning of that.

Ichigo was stunned and stared at Byakuya wide eyed. Byakuya intended to leave the boy to think and build moral, but from behind them a miracle happened.

Yuzu, Ichigo's little sister, was glowing in an ominous purple glow, floating slightly above the cot she had been placed on. The chain dissipated and the girl began to breathe again. Ichigo had rushed to her side and held her as she coughed, regaining life.

'That's impossible.' Thought Byakuya. And then another thought sparked in his mind. If Yuzu was saved, that meant that there was hope for Rukia as well.

He rushed from the tent and sent the Inoue girl to help Yuzu. Byakuya knew that now Ichigo would soon have the will to fight. He could not save Rukia himself, so, he waited for the boy to finally make his choice.

He could understand the boy's hesitation, but he also knew by now how strong his resolve could be. Being placed under house arrest with a barrier would not keep Ichigo back from rescuing Rukia and the others.

That, noted Byakuya, is what made Ichigo stronger than himself. A willingness to disregard all authority to take the appropriate actions.

The portal to hell was being sealed, but not before a Kushanāda tried to exit. Ichigo shot forward towards the giant and Byakuya knew the boy shouldn't risk hollowfying yet. He needed all his strength.

Sending his attack forward at the Kushanāda, he wordlessly sent his support of Ichigo. And a message, that he trusted Rukia to Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo had truly exceeded his expectations in many ways, and he knew that one day if all went well, Rukia might choose to spend her life with him. Byakuya had known for a while that he would not be opposed to the union.

Seeing Rukia reborn as a citizen of hell scared Ichigo, but he knew there was still hope. Not wanting to hollowfy, he was at a loss. He soon grew exhausted as the hollow within him started to take over. Kokutō threatened to harm his sisters again and his powers surfaced. Rukia called out his name, fearing it was too late to pull him back to reality. Ichigo however, was not at the point of no return.

Breaking free of his hollow form he didn't run as many Kushanāda approached. Taking on their powers he was able to defeat their enemy and save their little group of friends. Making a mad dash they escaped from hell once again.

On the outside of the gate, things had suddenly reversed themselves and the portal was repairing itself. Byakuya knew it meant Ichigo had won and he waited till they burst through the portal just in time.

The group fell and was caught by Orihime's Santen Kesshun.

Byakuya knew then, that he was right in trusting Rukia to Ichigo. The small female looked mostly unharmed and was smiling down at him.

He knew that she trusted Ichigo as well, and even though she wouldn't admit it, loved the boy dearly.

….

I actually skip most of this movie when watching it, but I do like the ending. Have a great day and review if you feel so inclined to do. Thank you!


End file.
